Dreams of a Misfit O'Riley
by MysterySkittle
Summary: Raena Renee O'Riley is 11 years old (to start with in the first chapter), and so excited to be going to Hogwarts, her mother wants more than anything for Raena to follow in her path... but troubles ensue... I suck at summaries...R/R, you see Romance comes
1. Default Chapter

Dreams of A Misfit  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing besides the following characters, only 2 of which are mentioned very often...  
  
Raena Renee O'Riley---Author of this Diary, My character... sort of a Mary Sue, but not really, only has a few of the attributes... such as she's not exactly pretty *cough* and she isn't in Gryffindor, and Harry doesn't fall in love with her... ect. Okay, so she's not really a Mary Sue... getovahyaself!  
  
Clarise Johnson--- Raena's mother, with her maiden name. Raena only has her father's last name for one reason.  
  
Robert O'Riley--- Raena's father. A kind man, a friend of Remus Lupin's... dot dot dot...  
  
okay, I think that's all of *MY* characters, so, the rest sadly, belong to Miss J.K. Rowling..  
  
I will now start with the diary entries.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Diary, August 28, 1998   
Momma is so excited about me going to Hogwarts! She says that I'll be sorted into Slytherin, and that I will follow in her path and become prefect, and then become Head Girl. I really hope I don't dissapoint her. She was so proud of me, she bought me an owl! My very own! She beamed as she took me shopping for my supplies yesterday, and on our way out, we stopped and got and owl! I remember her eyes watering as she payed for it, and she told me to write her at the very least, twice a week. I'm still trying to think of a name however, I've decided on one of these:  
  
Archemedes  
Riley  
Mars  
  
what do you think? Oh here I am, asking inanimate objects questions again. I don't know. I think I shall call him Archemedes though. I'm not sure if I spelled that right.  
  
I have to turn in for the night.  
Love,  
Raena  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Diary, September 2, 1998  
  
Mother says I'm a dissapointment. She sent me a howler. Would you like to know why? Because I did not make it into Slytherin. When I put the sorting hat on, it was whispering to me...  
"Where to put you?"  
"SLYTHERIN!" I almost cried outloud.  
"But you aren't Slytherin material, are you?  
"You're like your father, kind, loyal... your mother is a kniving fool of a Slytherin...I think that I will put you in..."  
HUFFLEPUFF!  
I ran away with the hat still on my head. It was so embarrassing. Later that evening, a Gryffindor second year walked over to me, and told me that he had done the same thing last year, and it wasn't such a big deal, His name was Neville, he was really nice to me. I liked him. Though his face resembled a football (A/N-think soccer for us Americans), he was nice, and I liked that.  
My howler arrived this morning at breakfast, a red envelope, it scared me to death, I knew what it was. It was my ex-mother. She wanted me in Slytherin. Someone, I think his name was Ernie, leaned over to me and told me to open it now, or else it will be worse if I wait. So I did. My ex-mother decided she didn't like me being in Hufflepuff. I dare not quote the whole thing, for I do not remember exactly what she said,but it ran along these lines, "YOU KNOW WHAT, YOUR SORTING PRESENT IS A NEW HOME, I AM DISOWNING YOU, YOU WILL GO LIVE WITH YOUR FATHER IN THE MUGGLE CITY FROM NOW ON! YOUR THINGS WILL BE SENT THERE IMMEDIATLY!" What she had meant by my 'sorting present' was Archemedes (I decided on that name), of whom I am not going to send back to her.  
Neville ate lunch with me today. He even sat at our table. Everyone thought he was odd. One boy with black hair told him he was at the wrong table, and I blushed. I knew who that boy was. My ex-mother used to tell me stories about him. He was Harry Potter. Neville had told him that he was going to eat lunch with me today. He ate dinner with me too. He told me about how he lived with his Gran, and how they were overjoyed when he first showed signs of power. I told him that my ex-mother was overjoyed too. He said, who wouldn't be? But he also asked me why I called her my ex-mother. I told him, I should just call her Clarise, because ex-mother was too much of a mouthful.  
He sighed and nodded, as if he knew what I meant. I don't know if he did though. I wondered why he lived with his Gran, but I didn't ask.  
I will have to turn in for the night again,  
Love,  
Raena Renee O'Riley   
ps- I am now proud of my last name, for my father is more kind a person than my so called mother. or Clarise. I love him, and I love my last name. For it is mine and his.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N, so I know that was bad, but oh well... R/R please! 


	2. almost 2 years later

(A/N- There's a time gap of almost two years here)  
  
Dear Diary,   
May 29th, 1999  
  
There's a scar on my face. As if I wasn't ugly enought already. For real. Stringy hair, dull eyes, and now a scar. I was bitten by something in the forest. I'm not sure what it was however, but Madame Pomfrey is rushing about worriedly, that makes me nervous when she does that. It really does. I mean, come on, does she HAVE to do that?  
She says to quit writing and to get some rest,  
Love always,  
Raena  
  
Dear Diary,   
May 30th, 1998  
  
They told me what it was. It was Uncle Remus that bit me. Technically, he's not my uncle. He's my father's friend. Though some students are claiming him to be a werewolf, I'm starting to frighten myself now... Really. I do hope they're wrong. I will finish this entry later.  
9:30 PM  
Madame Pomfrey alowed me to go to dinner, where Proffesor Dumbledore made the most horrifying announcement I have ever heard in my entire life. Uncle Remus-I mean Proffesor Lupin- really IS a werewolf. That means I am too. My scar is fading quickly, I asked Uncle Remus aren't scars from werewolves supposed to fade over night? and he showed me his, and said, "Not always Raena dear, but you've no need to worry." I told him what Madame Pomfrey had told me. I remember, he turned blatently to me and just stared, and then when his lips moved to form the word "what?" nothing came out. It frightened me to see him so frightened. I didn't like it. It scared me. Lord Save Me if I live through this.  
Love always,  
Raena  
  
Dear Diary,   
May 31, 1999  
  
Remus left early this morning. Proffesor Dumbledore told Snape about me getting bittin, and Snape came to me during dinner, and gave me a goblet of potion, he told me to drink it. In front of everyone. I noticed Neville looking at me from the Gryffindor table. I drank it. My scar across my face hurt, and diary, I have to tell you it tasted like shit. Snape cackled. He did not laugh, he cackled. That is what scares me the most. He says tonight is a full moon. The sun hasn't gone down yet, but I'm in an office, I think it was Uncle Remus's. But I don't know. They told me that I have to stay in here all night, lest someone see me. I don't want to. But I have to.  
Love always,  
Raena 


End file.
